


For Once

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel shower cuddles with a surprising lack of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/gifts).



Abel stumbled in late, later than Cain for once, but the room empty anyway.  Cain’s uniform for the next day lay out neatly at the foot of the bed, ready for him too early in the morning.  He was somewhere, his boots sitting next to the door, and Abel finally realized how right Keeler had been to send him home from the lab when it finally hit that Cain was in the shower.

Cain stood there naked on the other side of the glass, the whisper of the door covered by the rush of the water while Abel stood there stupid and sore and tired, watching the muscles of Cain’s back through the fogged glass.  He’d been in the middle of washing his hair, soap running down his back and thighs as he leaned one hand on the metal wall and pressed at the muscles of his neck with the other, hanging his head.

Abel started to undo his uniform, quietly, slowly.  Cain shifted his weight, the curve of his ass tightening as he rolled his shoulders.  He leaned back into the water finally, eyes closed as he frowned and scrubbed fingers through his hair.

Cain only half turned as Abel opened the shower, one eye open to watch him close the glass.  He caught Abel by the waist, though, pulling him close with one arm as he finished rinsing his hair.  Abel turned his face up for a kiss, sleepy and half hard leaning against Cain, getting goosebumps as he caught warm droplets of water on chilled skin.  Cain tilted his face away, though, watching Abel with lidded eyes, and pulled him around to stand in the water, Cain leaning back against the wall with both arms around Abel now.

The jut of Cain’s hip was bony and hard where Abel rested his hands, letting Cain press at the knots in his shoulders.  Cain wouldn’t kiss, so Abel pressed his cheek to Cain’s bony shoulder, one of Cain’s hands resting lightly on his ass and one kneading out the tension Abel hadn’t realized he’d been carrying.  He could feel Cain getting hard against him, Cain’s lips warm against the curve of his ear.

Abel moaned as Cain found the hard knot between his shoulder blades, pressing it out, Cain’s calluses gone soft in the hot water.  Cain pulled Abel to lean against him, spreading his knees to make room for Abel’s leg between his, Abel practically straddling his leg, pressed rocking against him as Cain rolled the muscles of his back over each other.  

He let Cain put fingertips to his temple and lean him back into the water, Cain’s blunt hands rubbing circles on his scalp, Abel sagging further against him.  Abel whined or moaned or hummed, exhausted and warm and finally ready to sleep even if he couldn’t think past how badly he wanted Cain’s cock pressed hard against the crease of his thigh.

But Cain brushed his hand away when Abel moved to reach down between them, pulling Abel’s face back to lay against his shoulder, fingers pinching away the ache in his neck and making him forget all about sex.

“Come on, princess, time to put you to bed before you fall over,” Cain said, pulling him out of the shower, wrapping him with a thin towel.  Cain pressed against him in the cold air, rubbing him dry, keeping him warm and brushing his lips soft against Abel’s temple before pushing him to bed.


End file.
